USS Yorktown (23rd century)
|operator = Starfleet |Status = Active |Datestatus = 2293 |image2 = Joel Randolph.jpg |imagecap2 = The commanding officer of the USS Yorktown in 2286, Captain Joel Randolph }} The USS ''Yorktown'' was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. History In 2268, the Yorktown was scheduled to deliver vaccines bound for the colony on Theta VII after a rendezvous with the . ( ) In 2286, the Yorktown was under the command of Captain Joel Randolph. While deployed near the Sol system, the Yorktown was one of the many vessels disabled by the Whale Probe near Earth. In Randolph's distress call to Starfleet Command, he noted that the ship had lost all power and that all non-essential crew were given hiber-sedatives to slow down consumption of life support reserves. Meanwhile, the chief engineer attempted to deploy a makeshift solar sail so as to focus and absorb radiation from a nearby sun they were orbiting, with the hopes of generating power to keep the crew alive. ( ) In 2293, Tuvok's father was a Starfleet officer serving aboard the Yorktown. ( ) ''Yorktown'' personnel * [[USS Yorktown personnel|USS Yorktown personnel]] Appendices Background information The USS Yorktown was the name of the central starship in Gene Roddenberry's first Star Trek proposal to NBC in 1964. The ship was named after the (CV-5), a World War II American aircraft carrier, which in turn was named after the last major battle of the American Revolution, won in 1781 by a combined Franco-American army commanded by Gen. George Washington. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 572) Coincidentally, the historical World War II Yorktown was a class sister of the historical , after which Roddenberry ultimately named his starship. (The Making of Star Trek, p. 164) Gene Roddenberry, in a nod to his original name choice from 1964, suggested that the Yorktown was renamed as the at the end of Star Trek IV, explaining why the latter ship seemed to be launched so quickly at the end of the movie. (Star Trek Encyclopedia, 3rd ed. p. 572) The season four internal studio document, Star Trek: The Next Generation Writers' Technical Manual (2nd ed. p. 6), co-written by Michael Okuda, emphatically stated this to be the case, reaffirmed in the later officially endorsed Star Trek Fact Files and the 2010 reference book USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual. This was further validated when, in the later Encyclopedia, Mike Okuda described the Yorktown in 2293 as the second ship to bear this name. The Starfleet practice of renaming a vessel for a very deserving other vessel was later canonically established in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes and , when the was rechristened as the , when the original Defiant was destroyed in the Dominion War. Star Trek Encyclopedia (co-written by Okuda), Star Fleet Technical Manual, and all other reference works confirm the Yorktown was a heavy cruiser. The producers of Star Trek: The Original Series had the name included on their final fourteen ship list at the start of its second season, belonging to the Constitution-class, then still referred to as "Starship-class" by them. (The Making of Star Trek, pp. 164-165) NCC-1717 was the registry number given to the Yorktown by Gregory Jein in his influential "The Case of Jonathan Doe Starship" article, published in the April 1973 issue 27 of the T-Negative fanzine. http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=6;t=002739;p=3 Okuda took his cue from Jein's article and further propagated the registry in his reference work writings, most notably the Star Trek Encyclopedia. NCC-1704 was the registry number assigned to the Yorktown by Franz Joseph in the unofficial Star Fleet Technical Manual. Apocrypha *The comic book series Star Trek: Romulans - Schism featured the Constitution-class Yorktown, endowed with Jein's registry number NCC-1717. *The FASA sourcebook Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual listed a USS Yorktown (NCC-2033) of this era which belonged to the . *In the Star Trek: The Next Generation novel Crossover, the Yorktown was revealed to have become a museum exhibit on a starbase, but its bridge has been replaced with the original bridge of the first Enterprise. In the story in question, Captain Montgomery Scott stole the Yorktown to rescue Spock, recently captured by the Romulans, and fitted it with an ancient Romulan cloaking device (the one acquired in ). The mission proved successful, but aid was still required from the for Spock, Scotty and the Unification movement to escape. *In Star Trek Online, the Yorktown serves as Admiral Isaac Garrett's flagship during the Battle of Caleb IV and is one of the only Starfleet ships to survive the battle after being ambushed by Kor's battle group. The vessel's alternate reality counterpart, also ''Constitution''-class, makes a brief appearance in the mission "Terminal Expanse", attempting to disable a Delphic Expanse sphere in the Beta Quadrant. External link * de:USS Yorktown es:USS Yorktown ja:USSヨークタウン(NCC-1717) Yorktown